The Monster Within
by Princess Kakarotto
Summary: My take on episode 61 of Dragon Ball Super; story told in Goku's POV.


_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY DRAGON BALL FRANCHISE AND ITS CHARACTERS.**_

* * *

 **GOKU'S POV:**

Zamasu had me pinned against a crumbling wall. He looked at me tauntingly while I glared at him. He then smiled wickedly, his face inching closer to mine.

"Don't you want to know what happened to your family?" He sneered.

I gasped, suddenly feeling cold. "My family?"

Black appeared behind him, an evil smirk on his face. I continued to shoot them with death glares.

"Go tell him what you did to his family." Zamasu ordered Black.

"So where should I start?" Black asked tauntingly.

"Let's see..." Zamasu replied. "How about starting from when you had collected the Super Dragon Balls using the Time Ring?"

Black gave an evil smile. "Very well."

My heartbeat raced continuously as I waited for Black's next words. I felt a mixture of both anger and worry. Anger for them, and worry for the people whom I treasured most in the world.

* * *

 **BLACK'S POV:**

"Exchange my body with Son Goku's."

As I made the wish, the eyes of the gigantic dragon that stood before me glowed red, and in an instant, my appearance changed. I looked at my hands and studied them.

"I am now Son Goku." I said gleefully as I touched my face.

* * *

 _"Look! Look!" Goten shouted as he landed and dropped Chichi to the ground. He had fetched her as soon as he saw his father's appearance change._

 _Chichi looked at the green skinned creature who stood before her wearing Goku's farming clothes. "What is happening here? Are you really Goku?" She asked as she studied him._

 _The green skinned creature claiming to be her husband looked at her frantically as he tried to process what just happened. "Yes, I'm Goku! I swear I'm Goku!" He said to her in a panicked voice._

 _Before Chichi could respond, she heard a voice behind them speak in a menacing voice._

 _"Only his heart is that of Son Goku now."_

 _Chichi and Goten turned towards the owner of the voice._

 _"Daddy?!"_

 _"Goku?!"_

 _Chichi looked at the green skinned man claiming to be her husband and the man who had just appeared out of nowhere bearing her husband's face and body. "G-Goku? How...?" She asked, totally confused as she looked at them simultaneously, trying to come up with a good explanation of the current situation._

 _"What is happening here?"_

* * *

 **GOKU'S POV:**

Zamasu inched closer to me. "Then, he took your life." He sneered once more. Before I could even react, I felt someone stabbing me below my chest, making me scream in pain and cough out blood.

"Just like this..." I heard Black say as he continued to stab me with his blade.

I shot him a death glare. "Y-You... What did you do to Chichi and.. Goten?!" I snarled at him.

My evil counterpart smirked at me. "I'm already stabbing you, don't you see?" Then he pushed the blade further, making me scream in agony and pain.

"You see, I killed you in front of your wife and your son." Black said casually.

* * *

 _Chichi was shocked. She didn't fully understood what was happening, but when she saw the green creature being stabbed to death by the one who had her husband's face, tears came to her eyes. She had that familiar feeling once more. She always felt that way whenever something bad happened to Goku or... or whenever he died. Not that she could sense his ki or energy signal, but she had that certain feeling when he died against Cell many years ago._

 _The man who looked exactly like her husband turned towards her and Goten, an evil smirk on his lips._

* * *

 **GOKU'S POV:**

Black looked at me in the eye as he continued narrating what became of my beloved family from that particular timeline after he killed me. "And then..."

* * *

 _Chichi gasped. The man looked like her Goku, but a certain part of her told her that she needed to get away from him. Now!_

 _Turning to Goten, who had an equally horrified look on his face, she scooped him up in her arms and ran as fast as she could, but because the one after them has Goku's body, he caught up with them in no time. Wielding his blade once more, he lunged at them and aimed for the kill._

 _The last thing they saw was Goku's face smiling menacingly as everything finally went black._

* * *

 **GOKU'S POV:**

As I imagined my wife and son's last screams, I felt as if someone had just ripped my heart out from my chest and squeezed it until nothing remained but pure mush. I felt crushed as I thought of the people whom I considered as the main source of my strength, the very reason why I fight to protect and save the Earth, being killed by someone who had stolen my body.

It wasn't me, but still, it looked like me.

The one who had killed Chichi and Goten looked like me, and he had my body.

Technically, they died by my hands.

They died because of my power. The very power which I used in order to protect them.

I didn't see how they had died, for I myself was already dead during that time, but in my mind, I could picture out the exact scenario of how they met their cruel end.

The last thing they saw before they died was my face.

The face of the man whom they had loved and trusted so much.

My eyes stung, and I closed them tightly as I gritted my teeth, both from the mixed pain and anger that coursed through me. Surprisingly, I couldn't feel the pain of the enemy's blade embedded within my body anymore.

But I could definitely feel the pain of a man who had lost his family, whom he considered as his everything, in a very gruesome way.

I can feel the pain of a man deprived of the chance to do something and save the people he loved most in the world.

I looked at Zamasu and Black who were both smiling at me mockingly. I was full of hatred, anguish, and rage.

I wanted to cry, to scream and to blast both of them into oblivion.

"You stole my body... And even killed Chichi and Goten..." I hissed through clenched teeth as I met their mocking stares.

"Now I'm mad... Now I'm really... really mad..." I could feel pure, unaltered rage coursing through me, wanting to consume my being as I held on tightly to the blade stabbing me.

"I will make you pay!" I screamed as I allowed my fury to consume me, my power level rising dramatically as I finally unleased everything, sending Black and Zamasu a few feet away as the blade embedded within me finally disintegrated.

Moving at a speed that shocked Zamasu, I lunged towards Black and threw him a barrage of punches and kicks, one particular punch sending him crashing towards a crumbling structure.

Zamasu appeared behind me to surprise me with an attack but I was faster, I easily dodged him as I reappeared behind him and sent him crashing downwards. Wasting no time, I shot him continuously with an array of ki blasts, the earth beneath him giving way as he fell deeper and deeper into the ground.

"Your immortal body is nothing!" I screamed in fury as I continued blasting him. I seemingly forgot the fact that Zamasu was an immortal and even if we - I, Vegeta and Trunks, joined forces in fighting against him, or even if we gave him our strongest attacks, he would still remain unscathed and unharmed.

Black came into the picture once more, throwing me with punches and kicks which I easily dodged and returned. Right at that moment, a certain feeling of fulfillment came over me as I watched Black struggle to fight back against me. I knew he was having a hard time and that I had hurt him.

I knew it. I could feel it. His smirk was gone, and I could see some battle damage in him. If this continues, I might even end up killing him.

But I don't care.

Right at that moment, I felt a certain thirst for blood - Black's blood. I don't care if he gets killed right now, even if Vegeta had said to me earlier that he would be the one to put an end to Black.

If I will be the one to send him to hell for what he did to my family, then so be it.

Anguish filled me once more as I thought of my wife and my youngest son dying in his, or rather, "my" hands. If I had been alive during that time, even if I do not possess immense power anymore, being that this evil kaioshin had already stolen my body along with everything that comes with it, I would do everything I can to save them.

Honestly, I could take it if he has stolen my body then killed me afterwards. It made me angry, but the fact that he killed my helpless wife and son after he had killed me made my blood boil with intense rage. He could have spared them, they weren't really his target, but he didn't.

Now, I was blinded by my anguish, my pain, my guilt and my rage.

And I let it all consume me, so I could send those who are responsible for my pain to their deaths and avenge my family.

I will crush them, just as they have crushed me.

I appeared before Zamasu and threw him a backward punch, sending him flying and crashing into a fallen building. I walked towards Black who lay motionless on one side.

I looked at him with hatred filled eyes as I clenched my teeth and thought of my family once more.

Chichi, Goten... forgive me for not being able to do something to save you both. In fact, I couldn't forgive myself knowing that it was technically me who had... Killed you...

But now, I had the power. The power to avenge you and to kill the one who was responsible for making both of you meet your ends.

I swear, I wouldn't let him get away with this. I will make him suffer and I will give him a taste of pain, exactly like what he did to me.

I will make him suffer, so much that he might think it would be better if he hadn't been born anymore.

I will make him crawl on all fours and beg for his life in a manner which he has never done before.

As for you Black, you killed my family, and you crushed my heart.

You were happy, because you got what you wanted. You had stolen my body, and you even have my powers now. My powers which you have already integrated with yours.

Well, everything might have happened according to your desires, and you might have had your way.

But you failed to realize one thing.

When you killed me, Chichi and Goten, you might have thought that it was the end. That everything you had planned deep within you was a success.

You're wrong.

Because in the process, you accidentally unleashed a monster.

A monster who vows and swears to kill you and Zamasu, whatever the cost might be.

I will send you both to hell, even if it kills me.

I promise.

* * *

 ** _END_**


End file.
